narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Obito Uchiha
For previous discussions about this character, see also Talk:Tobi and its archives. Wood Release Confirmed Obito uses Wood Release in Chapter 605. (talk) 04:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : Its true. Spiral Zetsu even said that it was Obito who used Wood Release: Piercing Branch Technique, not him. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, why don't we add it then? Also, Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan section needs to be updated to say that he got it by witnessing Rin's death. (talk) 04:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah he fully matured his Sharingan and awakened Mangekyo at the same time, I am guessing if you awaken the Mangekyo before 3 tomoe then it forces your sharingan into maturity. (talk) 05:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : That's all very well, but are we gonna add Wood Release to his Kekkai Genkai or not? I'd do it myself, but I can't edit anything. =_= (talk) 06:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) i truly agree it should be added.--Tchad1 (talk) 10:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) The infobox is locked, when an Admin gets here they'll either unlock it and the information can be added, or add it directly. You guys aren't the only people that can read and come to the realisation that it needs to be added. This place isn't run by robots either.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I see it's been added already. The one thing I believe we should consider listing is that the only time we've seen him using confirmed Wood Release is when he was wearing Spiral Zetsu. Remember that his own Zetsu arm was mush at that point. This is kinda like a more complicated scenario of Tsunade giving Onoki chakra for Dust Release, but this time both people can use Wood Release. I'm sure I'm acting paranoid and nit-picky about this, and we'll see Obito use Wood Release by himself in the neat future, but that's just how I am. Omnibender - Talk - 23:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You can't ignore Zetsu's comment. Also the branches came just from his crushed side.--Elveonora (talk) 01:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not. Obito willed the technique, and was credited with its use, but it was technically spiral Zetsu's arm that performed it. He made it happen, but not with his own Zetsu arm. Omnibender - Talk - 01:58, October 11, 2012 (UTC) There's no problem then. For now, we should mention that while being merged with Zetsu, he can use Wood Release or something--Elveonora (talk) 03:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't be against throwing caution to the wind if you want. I always wondered why he never used it in his adult years...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Note, I wouldn't even say he was merged, wasnt he just...kinda wearing Spiral Zetsu's body?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) The wood did come from Obito's Hashi part, not whole Zetsu enveloped body. Just because a ninja didn't use something doesn't mean he couldn't, because if we go by this logic, Tobirama wasn't an Edo Tensei user and Itachi has never used Magatama and that fire tech since that was post-death--Elveonora (talk) 17:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) It indeed did come from his right side, no one is discrediting the fact that he used it, Omnibender's just being cautious. As for the Tobirama bit, I don't get that because they said he was the inventor of, and was known for its use by the older generation. Madara stuff also doesn't make sense to me since that would mean all Edo Tensei'd persons never used the techniques they've currently displayed. I just found it interesting that Tobi's never used it in present day.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) It's not like killing people with branches is his only technique, Zetsu didn't display and wasn't known for Wood Release until late in the manga. While interesting, it's self-explainable... But of course it's still very possible that the funny Zetsu clone guy suit DID enhance his Hashi powers, thus without him, it's just weak or something. But that isn't the point, Obuto has Hashi cells, used a Wood technique knowingly, so has been put as a user, there's nothing left to discuss. If it was his own technique or not doesn't matter since Sasuke had temporary ones as well and are still in his infobox.--Elveonora (talk) 17:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh, how does spiral Zetsu crediting him with the use of the technique means it came from Obito's Hashirama arm? We saw it breaking when he tried getting past the wall. He pretty much didn't have a right arm when the Zetsu enveloped him. This would be akin to a leg amputee Ino performing a kick after sending her mind to a different body. Obito is listed as the user, but it should be pointed out that it was performed with a body part that isn't his. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Obito's age Are we really doing this again? Obito isn't 13. --M4ND0N (talk) 21:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) He's Around Kakashi's Age , A Year Younger I Think .--~ {D.S.P.} [G/G] (talk) 22:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually Obito is older, so he isn't 29-30 as you constantly list him to be--Elveonora (talk) 01:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Just because Kakashi said he became chunin at 6 doesn't mean much anymore. That was literally the beginning of the series, and Kishimoto has a tendency to contradict himself. He obviously forgot or changed his mind, since there's no way Kakashi was 6 in chapter 599. But I will admit that Obito's age is ambiguous, since it hasn't been elaborated on yet. Since there's no direct confirmation of his age, we should just say 30-34 or something. Even that would be better than listing him as 13.. since he's obviously not. :/ --M4ND0N (talk) 06:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Kishimoto has already acknowledged the mistake in chapter 599, Obito and Kakashi's graduation/promotion ages are correct, as both manga chapters and databooks do reference them. The things that will be corrected are Minato's monument head being cut and hopefully Hayate won't be present in the chapter as he would be 26 now if alive, but the entrance ceremony did occur 26 years ago, so at the time he was either an infant or still inside of his father "_" Kakashi was 4 and Obito 8 during their first Academy day if you like it or not. That makes him 34 in Part II. --Elveonora (talk) 17:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Definitely hit me up with the article where he acknowledges this, because it seems like a good read.. especially since Kakashi doesn't look 8 at all, and that's going by the same logic people used to discredit Tobi being Obito back when he fought Minato.. so like, fair game I guess. lmfao. But if it's totally confirmed by the man himself, why are we not listing him as 34? Anything but 13 would work at this point. --M4ND0N (talk) 05:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) So far its looking like a retcon needs to be done, Because Kakashi was a REALLY huge 9year old if thats the case, because Kakashi next to rin was obvious he is not small in chapter 605. Kakashi is 13 in the gaiden and the 599 just opened up plotholes, stop trying to make everything fit and just accept kishimoto effed up here. Kakashi and Obito are the same age... (talk) 06:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't look how old do Kishi's character drawings look, do I have to bring up the overused Itachi example? Also it's completely feasible, I know of 10 year-old that's 150cm --Elveonora (talk) 23:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :And on that note, I remember Shonensuki mentioning somewhere that "Kishimoto is horrible at protraying age," so Kishi just made a mistake on the ages of the characters. It can happen to anybody who is drawing children younger than 14-15 (as most JUMP protagonists are that age). --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What makes you think Obito and Rin weren't 6 at the time? I know it sounds like I'm grasping at straws, but I'm just making a point here. While Kishi indeed confirmed that Kakashi became Chunin at 6 early in the series, there's a lot of stuff to consider here. A. Kishi never revealed either Obito or Rin's ages, at least from my knowledge. and B. Chapter 599 has a number of plot holes, mainly Minato's statue. So Kakashi being in the Chunin exams at the same point as Obito might have been a mistake on Kishi's part. None of this confirms that Obito is older than Kakashi. --M4ND0N (talk) 01:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :1 - Watch you language on here, we do not allow the f bomb to be dropped in discussions. Second, Obito's age was released in the databooks as 13 years old when his presumed death occured and Rin's was never revleaed. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well see? There you go. So option B is that Kishi simply messed up when putting Kakashi's chunin promotion in the chapter. He forgot that Minato wasn't Hokage at that point, so what's stopping him from forgetting that Kakashi graduated at 5 and became Chunin at 6? This still isn't confirmation that Obito is older than Kakashi. It could just as easily be a mistake on Kishi's part. --M4ND0N (talk) 02:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He didn't forget/retcon/mess up anything, except the Minato Monument mistake (acknowledged and will be corrected) and Hayate, but that's secondary. * According to a databook, Obito was 13 as of his "death" and Kakashi has been promoted to Jounin at the time (Kakashi Gaiden, chapter 599 being references) * I relly don't get what's not clear here: # Obito did fail the exams twice, once at 9 (the year Team Minato has graduated from Academy - Kakashi 5 at this time), then at 10 (Kakashi turned Chunin as 6 years old) and finally managed to succeed as 11 years old (Kakashi being 7) * 2 years later, Kakashi turned Jounin and Obito got crushed by boulders * 5 years later, Obito attacks Konoha, Kakashi was 14 then There's no error--Elveonora (talk) 03:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Again, that is your assumption, you don't know what is and what isn't wrong here. Kishi was the one who added the data to the databooks and he is the one who makes the manga, he simply either forgot or contradicted a few things, whatever errors he made he will correct in the tankobon and the databook 4, you are not Kishimoto yourself and he never addressed this issue either so stop acting like "he said it himself" or "in an interview".. wait til the tankobon and wait til databook 4, then we will confirm more things with those. So far we should just put it that he was 13 during the Kannabi Bridge incident and leave his current age blank until it is genuinely confirmed by the man himself, also ShounenSuki found an ingenious method on discovering academy graduation times with their Ninja Registration numbers, look at Obito, Gai, Rin and Kakashi's reg numbers and tell me what you get when combined with their other databook information.. (talk) 19:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) * "whatever errors he made he will correct in the tankobon and databook 4" that's what I said, I don't disagree, so what's your point? * "you are not Kishimotot yourself and he never adressed this issue either s stop acting" Thank you for letting me know I do not write manga, also he did, I'm not a very good actor, sorry * So? I'm okay with leaving his age as "13" the point of this is, that he ain't as old as Kakashi, thus putting 29-30 in there is premature * With all due respect to Suki-sensei, he was also the one to screw up with the "safe to assume all Genin members of Team Minato are the same old" This brought the phenomenon that have spread all over the fandom, as a confirmation of Kakashi graduation age being 13 (since Obito "died" as 13) both databooks and chapter 599 prove this to be false, not to mention it's Kishimoto > everyone else. No worries, I wouldn't work with assumption here, just canonical facts. For now as of it is, Kakashi turned Jounin at 9 and Obito is 34. Before you say, "retcon blah blah wait for up-to-date blah blah" then information will be updated as changes and additions are being made. --Elveonora (talk) 19:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Again. It was you who said Tobi couldn't be Obito because he looked too old to be 14 when he fought Minato. I'm going by that same logic here.. Kakashi doesn't look even close to 6 in chapter 599, so I'm going to assume it was a mistake on Kishi's part. Kishi's made it abundantly clear that he can draw younger characters, so there's absolutely no excuse for the mistake in 599 besides Kishi simply forgetting when Kakashi became chunin or he changed his mind on the timeline. Either way, to assume Kakashi was 6 in 599 is ridiculous. And that's putting it nicely. I'm not contradicting canonical facts here, I'm simply pointing out that 599 was a rushed chapter, as seen with Obito's white hair in a single panel, and Minato's statue. And I definitely wouldn't put it past Kishimoto to simply forget when Kakashi became a chunin. Obviously this can't be resolved by anybody but Kishi. -- (talk) 20:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, before it was made clear, that Suki's sensei statement is incorrect. We can always wait for the Tankobon, but if it won't be changed, please don't tell me he made the mistake a few times in a row. Also he didn't forget, the chapter even shows Kakashi becoming a Chunin. It was a year after Academy graduation, both in manga and databook, there's no contradiction. I wouldn't mix drawing mistakes with canonical/timeline ones. It's hard to draw a young looking Kakashi, taking into consideration most of his face is concealed with a mask, and he wasn't shown with many facial expressions due to this. It's simply a fail, you can even notice that he looks much older in face when defeating Guy, than he does in the Gaiden, which happens years after.--Elveonora (talk) 02:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) How is it hard to draw a young looking Kakashi? Kishi pulled it off just fine in the beginning of the chapter, where he actually does look 6. The contradiction is that Kakashi doesn't look anywhere close to 6 in the Chunin Exams. He looks even older than he did in Kakashi Gaiden, so that's another reason why I think Kishi lazily wrote the flashback portions of the chapter. Still, I agree, we should still wait for Databook 4, and if the ages are still the same, then it is what it is. --M4ND0N (talk) 03:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Info Tobi's left eye is Madara Uchiha's left eye. How come the newer information of Obito and pictures haven't been added to his page for the beginning of his flash back of him first having on Spiral Zetsu aka Tobi. :They have, do us the favour of actually reading the article. Images are only added if there is enough text to distribute them through it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering why does Obito's page also only have his stats from before his death? :Because they're the only ones that were published in the databooks. Omnibender - Talk - 01:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Obito's Arm In the last page of chapter 605, Obito's arm is not visible, yet there is a giant tree to the immediate right of him. Am I the only one thinking that he lost control, like Danzo, and his arm was swallowed whole by the Senju DNA? --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 04:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't look like it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) So you don't think the right side of his body looks irregular and the cloak had been torn as if a massive tree had ripped through? --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 18:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ohhh, I see what you mean now. The giant tree structure is in fact coming from his right hand but it doesn't seem like he's lost control of the DNA.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, perhaps not, but it's the same concept as when Danzo's arm was engulfed by a tree. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 18:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Except that Danzō needed to break it off before his entire body got turned into a tree while Obito seems "fine" there. Maybe the next chapter will bring something different into play but from those frames it doesn't seem like his body is turning into a tree but simply a cruder looking replica of what Yamato normally does.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, it seems like he would've snapped the tree off like he did numerous times with Piercing Branch or whatever, especially since he's done fighting for now. But yeah, I guess we'll see. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 16:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Obito Uchiha a Missing-Nin? I don't think he's technically a Missing-Nin I mean everyone in Konoha thinks Obito Uchiha's dead but he was alive committing various crime as Tobi or Madara Uchiha. It was only when Naruto destroy his mask when his real identity was revealed and the fact wasn't revealed to the public yet. --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Has he returned to the village? Does he hold any allegiance to the village any more?--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) That was his identity of Tobi, and Madara Uchiha. The Ninja World didn't know that Obito Uchiha is a Missing-Nin to the public yet. --Cococrash11 (talk) 19:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :But we know. He went as far as to attack the village and from all outward appearances, he holds no allegiance to the village any more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) So the information is for us and it's for their world to find out sooner or later. --Cococrash11 (talk) 06:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC)